1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a video processing apparatus which can decrease power consumption, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electronic device, such as a television, a computer, or a monitor requires electric power, and extensive efforts have been made to decrease power consumption thereof.
However, in the case of a video processing apparatus, a user often forgets to turn off the video processing apparatus, thereby causing unnecessary power consumption.
For example, in the case that a monitor is connected to a computer body, if the computer is turned off, the monitor does not display an image. In this case, a user is likely to think that the monitor is also turned off, and thus, often maintains the monitor on, thereby causing unnecessary power consumption.
To solve the above problem, a related art video processing apparatus performs a power save mode in which power supplied to some or most elements of the video processing apparatus is cut off if there is no input from a user for a predetermined period of time, so as to decrease power consumption.
However, in order to perform the power save mode, a user must know about the power save mode and set it up in advance. This causes an inconvenience to the user. If the user does not know or set up the power save mode, unnecessary power consumption can not be avoided.